Lucy's First Kiss
by CelestialxCloe
Summary: It all started when Asuka ordered Natsu to kiss Lucy. Lucy refuses because she wants her first kiss to be special. Natsu decides that he wants to make Lucy's first kiss special. What he doesn't expect is to fall for Lucy in the process. NALU Natsu X Lucy
1. A bet

**Backstory comes from episode 44 of Fairy Tail Series 2: What the True Heart Spins**

 *****I do not own fairytale, but I wish I did*****

Natsu's POV

It all started with a bet.

I was babysitting Asuka and I bet that I could beat her in a shooting contest. She told me that if she won, I had to do whatever she said. I hadn't expected to lose, but I should have known better since Asuka is the daughter of Alzack and Bisca.

At first, it was just being her horsey, and that honestly wasn't too bad. I loved Asuka and I loved to make her smile and laugh. Then, at the park, I had to be the bad guy as we played cops and robbers. Again, that wasn't too bad. Asuka is such a great kid.

I think Asuka really started abusing her power when she hit me in the face with her gun and made me jump in the water. That little girl can be a real menace. But then she goes and gives me those puppy eyes, and how am I supposed to resist that?! She can be such a cheeky little brat, going on about wanting to go on a mission.

Even Lucy gave in to Asuka's begging, and Lucy is usually the reasonable one. We went on a bunch of easy missions that Happy had picked out – but it was sooooooo boring! I wanted to beat someone up already! (Where was Gray when you needed him!)

Then Asuka bought that keepsake snow globe, which made her start thinking about her parents. Thinking about her parents apparently made her think about kissing and she demanded that Lucy and I kiss!

I couldn't see what the big deal was. I promised the brat I would do what she said, and kissing Lucy wouldn't mean the end of the world. Lucy was my best friend, my partner…we shared a bond that couldn't be broken. Who cared about a silly kiss?

It was almost like I was seeing Lucy in a different light. This would be my first kiss too, and it wasn't a bad one. I cared so much about Lucy – this could only make our friendship stronger. BUT THEN I ENDED UP KISSING HAPPY INSTEAD!

WHY LUCYYYYYY!

 _-Later that Evening-_

"Lucy? Why didn't you want to kiss earlier? What's the big deal anyways"

Lucy's cheeks went red and she yelled at him, "BAKA! It's not just a kiss!" Then, so quietly that I almost didn't hear, she whispered, "it's my first kiss and I want it to be special."

I looked at amazement at Lucy. Who knew a first kiss was so special? I was about to say something when –

"HEY FLAME BRAIN, YOU WANNA GO?!"

"BRING IT ON STRIPPER!"

 _-Later that Night-_

Natsu thought a lot about what Lucy had said earlier. It kept bothering her that she wanted her first kiss to be so special. He just couldn't see her point of view. But he loved Lucy, she was her nakama and he wanted to make her happy. Natsu decided then that he would make Lucy's first kiss special.


	2. I'd do anything for Lucy

**Hi, everyone. This is my first time writing fanfiction, but I have been an avid reader for as long as I can remember. I love reading Fairy Tail fanfiction - I'll read any good story with Nalu, Gralu, and even Sticy! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this story. I was watching the episode today, and I felt inspired to write something. I really wanted to stay as close to the character's personalities as possible, but I also want to create some romance between Natsu and Lucy.**

 *****I do NOT own Fairy Tale*****

 _-At the Guild Hall-_

Natsu POV

I looked around the guildhall, wondering who would be the best person to talk to about first kisses. The first person I saw was my former best friend, LISANNA! She was sitting at the table with Elfman and they were laughing about something.

"Lisanna! I have something very important to ask you!"

Lisanna smiled her bright smile. I loved when she smiled - she was a very dear Nakama and I still clearly remembered all those times we shared as children. "What is it, Natsu?"

"Have you had your first kiss yet?!" I stared intently at her, waiting for her reaction. Like Lucy, she went red in the cheeks and all of a sudden couldn't speak.

"MAN! What kind of question is that? Aren't you a MAN? Don't be asking my little sister stuff like that!" Crap, Elfman looked mad. Why was he so mad? I was just asking about a kiss. It wasn't like I was doing anything to her.

"No, big brother, it's okay." Lisanna turned her big eyes towards me. Her cheeks were still partly red. "No, I haven't had my first kiss yet. I want it to be special."

There was that word again! What was it with these girls? Still, I needed to find out. For Lucy.

"Lisanna, can you tell me how to make a kiss special?" Again, Lisanna's cheeks went red. She stammered, "Wh-what?"

"What would make a kiss special? Please help me. Lucy said she wanted her first kiss to be special and I want to help her."

Lisanna POV

I was talking to Elfman about our upcoming job when Natsu interrupted us out of nowhere. Of course, I never mind Natsu interrupting me - he is a dear friend to me, and I love him. I've had a crush on him since we were children, but I can see that he's not ready for that yet. It's okay. I'm content with waiting. Natsu is worth it.

"What is it Natsu?" I said.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?!" What kind of question was that! I felt my cheeks go hot and I had no idea what to say. Why was he staring at me like that? Was it me or was he getting closer. Oh my gosh, was he about to kiss me?! What do I do!

I was interrupted in my thoughts by, "MAN! What kind of question is that? Aren't you a MAN? Don't be asking my little sister stuff like that!" I looked over at my big brother, who was seriously pissed at Natsu. Of course he was overprotective. Then, I looked back at Natsu. How could he look so calm when he was talking about kissing? It was like it didn't even matter to him. Still, I wondered why he was asking me this.

"No, big brother, it's okay." I said. I felt that I was still blushing, but I wanted to answer Natsu's question. "No, I haven't had my first kiss yet. I want it to be special." I always imagined it would be Natsu. Just thinking about it now made me blush harder. In fact, I imagined marrying Natsu one day, and I hadn't quite given up on that.

My thoughts were once again interrupted by, "Lisanna, can you tell me how to make a kiss special?" Now he really did it! OMG! Natsu is asking ME how to make a kiss special. He wants MY opinion! I felt like I couldn't even think straight, I could only manage to say, "Wh-what?"

Then, everything came crashing down when he said, "What would make a kiss special? Please help me. Lucy said she wanted her first kiss to be special and I want to help her."

I felt my whole world implode. Of course, he was thinking of Lucy. I should have known better. I was gone for a whole 2 years, and Lucy had become Natsu's best friend. I didn't resent her. I loved her - she was also my nakama. But for once, I wish it had been me.

Oh well. Natsu is my friend, and he is asking for my help, so I will help him to make Lucy's first kiss as special as possible.

Narrator POV

Completely oblivious to Lisanna's conflicting feelings, Natsu waited impatiently for Lisanna to answer his question.

"Now that's a real MAN, Natsu! A real MAN makes a girl's first kiss special!" Elfman yelled out, slapping Natsu on the back. Natsu just continued to watch Lisanna.

"Well, in order to make a kiss special, you have to do a lot of things..." Lisanna put her finger on her chin and began to formulate the perfect date. Natsu listened closely.

"First, you have to take her on a romantic date of some sort. Most guys just go for a movie, but if you really want to make the kiss special, you have to think outside the box. Think, like a picnic or a hike. You have to pick something unique that you know Lucy will love."

"Ohhhhh, I know lots of things that Lucy loves! She loves the stars, so I'll take her on an evening picnic! I can bring all her favorite foods! YES! Thanks Lisanna, that's all I need!" Natsu began to run off, but he was interrupted by Lisanna.

"No Natsu, it takes more than just that. Listen closely." Natsu huffed as he plopped back down on the chair. "What else could there possibly be?"

"Well, it's important you are especially romantic during the date. You have to compliment her often and make her feel beautiful. She needs to know that this is more than just a friendly date, or she won't want to kiss you afterwards. You can't insult her or be mean to her in any way. Got it Natsu?"

By this point, it seemed like Natsu was starting to fall asleep. His eyes had a hazy look and his breathing had slowed.

"Natsu! Don't go to sleep yet. I'm almost done. Now, I'm going to tell you how to go in for the kiss." Natsu woke up at that and stared intently at Lisanna. Lisanna blushed but she continued.

"You go in for the kiss when the moment feels perfect. You'll notice her move in to you. It'll be like you are both drawn to each other. That is the perfect moment for the kiss. Grab her cheeks, stroke her face, and look at her eyes for confirmation. If she wants to kiss you, she'll either nod slightly or move in more. Make sure the kiss is slow and gentle at first. Don't go too fast or too hard."

With that, Lisanna was done and she was definitely blushing. Though she was talking about Lucy, she was imagining her own perfect kiss, with a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.

At that moment, Natsu jumped up and ran out of the guild.

"Thanks Lisanna!"


	3. She said yes!

*****I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters!*****

Natsu POV

I ran into the guild hall looking for Lucy. Last night I didn't spend the night at her house because I was preparing everything for our picnic. I wanted to make sure this night was perfect for Lucy. I already knew everything I had to say. It was so silly! I can't believe girls are obsessed with this kind of stuff.

At the bar, I spotted Lucy. She was drinking her usual strawberry milkshake. That would explain why she always smelled of strawberries. I wondered what gave her that vanilla scent. Either way, Lucy was definitely my favorite smell. I walked up to her, ready to tell her we were going out when Lisanna stopped me.

"Natsu! We haven't talked about _how_ you should ask her out. You can't just go demanding things. You have to make it romantic and special." I looked at Lisanna and sighed. Of course this would also have to be done a certain way. I was planning on just telling Lucy to meet me at the place for the picnic. Why did this have to be so complicated? "Okay, Lisanna. What do I say?"

"Okay, well, you have to first make sure she is in a good mood. You do that by complimenting her hair or her clothes. Tell her she looks nice. Then, you ask her if she wants to go out on a date with you tonight. Make sure you ask, not demand. If you think Lucy might freak out at the word 'date' ask her if she wants to hang out alone with you tonight. Tell her you have something awesome planned just for the two of you." Lisanna had her finger on her chin again as she told me the best way to ask Lucy out. She had that blush on her cheeks too. Why did girls blush so much?

"Okay! Thanks Lisanna! You're the best!" I gave her my signature smile and set off once again for Lucy. She was still there at the bar with Plue.

"Lucy! Hey!" I said as I took a seat beside her. "Natsu! Good morning!" She gave me her brightest smile and her eyes looked bright.

"Lucy, you smell very nice today." Of course, she smelled nice everyday, but Lisanna told me I had to compliment her first.

"Natsu, what does that even mean?" Lucy was looking at him confused, and her cheeks were turning pink.

"Lucy, I have something planned for us tonight. Will you come and hang out with me?" I continued. This was the next step. First I comppliment her, then I ask her out.

Lucy was starting to turn red now, and she wasn't answering me. What was going on through her mind?

Lucy POV

It was such a beautiful day today. This morning, I felt renewed and ready for the day. I took a nice, long hot shower using my favorite vanilla-scented shampoo and strawberry-scented body wash. I could just tell today was going to be wonderful.

At the guild hall, I sat at my usual spot and ordered a strawberry shake. I looked around, but I didn't see Natsu anywhere. Only Lisanna, Elfman, Erza, and Wendy were hanging about. I guess it was too early.

After awhile, Natsu came and sat beside me.

"Lucy! Hey!" He looked particularly happy today. I wonder what was going through his mind. "Natsu! Good morning!" I smiled at him. I was happy to see him.

"Lucy, you smell very nice today." What in the world? Why did he say that? Natsu never complimented me in any way and this was a very weird compliment. Despite that, I felt myself begin to turn pink. In my head, I started imagining Natsu looking cute. NO! I can't think that about Natsu, that's weird!

"Natsu, what does that even mean?" I was so confused. Why was he being so weird?

"Lucy, I have something planned for us tonight. Will you come and hang out with me?" NANI?! Something planned for us? The image of cute Natsu went into my head again. OMG! Was he asking me out? Where did this come from. My face started to turn red as I thought about me and Natsu alone on a DATE! I was becoming worse than Juvia!

Finally, I composed myself. Natsu was just staring at me, waiting for my answer. It seemed he was very serious. He wasn't just joking with me? "Okay Natsu, let's hang out tonight. Are you going to pick me up at my house, or should we meet somewhere?"

Natsu POV

Thank goodness she said yes. For a moment there, I thought she was going to say no! Hmmm, what was that feeling just now? I felt a little worried. But why? Why would I feel mattered. How weird.

"Alright Lucy, I'll come by your house at 7pm tonight. Make sure to dress nice okay? BYE!" And with that, I ran off to prepare our meals for tonight. Of course, I couldn't cook. So, I had to buy everything pre-made. But it was worth it for Lucy. Tonight would be a special night for her. Maybe after tonight, she won't be so bothered about a kiss.


	4. A mistake and a heart broken

**Hi everyone!**

 **First I'd like to thank my first reviewers** **Queen of Poptarts** **and** **Hipster012** **! Omg it's so exciting to have people commenting on my story! Remember, if you have any questions or comments, please rate and review. I love hearing from the community.**

 **As always, I do not own fairy tail! Enjoy this next chapter 3**

Natsu POV

Hmmmm, I told Lucy to dress nice, but I don't even know what to wear myself! How does one dress for a date?! A part of me wants to just go in my usual outfit, but I know Lisanna wouldn't approve of that. She would say I had to dress "special," whatever that meant. Hmmmmmmmmmm... who has good style? Well definitely not that stripper Gray - he doesn't even wear clothes half of the time. Maybe Erza?

I ran to the guildhall looking for Erza. There she was, eating a strawberry cake, talking to Gray. "Move over stripper! I gotta talk to Erza!" I yelled at Gray, punching him out of my way.

"HEY FLAMEBRAIN YOU WANNA GO!" He came back at me with an icy punch to the gut. THAT'S IT! I gotta show Gray who's boss first!

After awhile Erza stopped us. I forgot what I was even doing here. Wasn't I supposed to be doing something? I looked at the clock and it was 6:45pm! THE DATE! I barely had enough time to run to Lucy's house! I looked down at my clothes - they were tattered and dirty now from my fight with Gray. I needed to change - AND FAST! I looked around, panicking. Be late or come dressed in crappy clothes?! BE LATE OR COME DRESSED IN CRAPPY CLOTHES?! Lucy would kill me if I came looking like this!

I looked around, "Where's Lisanna? Have any of you seen Lisanna?!" I yelled at everyone, but no one had seen her. She was probably out on a mission. What was I going to do?! I looked at the clock, it was not 6:50pm!

Deciding to be late instead, I ran to my house first to get dressed. Lucy would just have to make do with my usual outfit, but at least it wasn't torn up. I hoped she would forgive me for being late. No one told me what to do if I was late!

Lucy POV

I still couldn't believe Natsu had asked me out. Did he like me? I thought hard about this. I wasn't ready for a boyfriend, and I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Natsu. I would have to turn him down as gently as possible. I can't lead him on...

These were my thoughts as I tried to find an outfit. He had told me to dress nice, but I couldn't dress tooooo nicely - then he would think I liked him. But I couldn't dress crappy, because I am Lucy, and Lucy doesn't dress badly. Finally, I settled on a gorgeous form-fitting purple dress that went all the way down to my ankles. Was this too formal? It sparkled and really accentuated my boobs. Was I showing too much cleavage. I fidgeted with my neckline, trying to pull it up, but it just went back down to where it was. Whatever, this looks good on me. I look gorgeous.

Next, I called cancer. "Open, Gate of the Crab, CANCER!" "ebi- what do you need today Lucy?"

"Can you do my hair really nicely?" I asked. "Of course, ebi-" Cancer did my hair beautifully - he put it up into an elegant ponytail with curls framing my heart-shaped face. Still, I couldn't stop thinking about what might happen tonight. Natsu was one of my dearest friends, so why did I keep imagining him looking hotter and kissing me?! Thinking about him kissing me made me so red! Was I even ready for my first kiss? Would I want it to be Natsu?

When I looked at the clock, it was 6:45pm. Only 15 more minutes until Natsu was here! I needed to calm myself down - I couldn't go acting like Juvia. This was probably like last time I thought Natsu was asking me out. He ended up just wanting to use Virgo. What if he did that again?! What if I was just thinking this was a date when it wasn't?! He never even said the word date!

I was going crazy in my thoughts! Why did Natsu do this to me? Did I like him. Sigh I looked back at the clock - 6:50pm now. Only 10 more minutes. I went to my vanity to put on vanilla-scented perfume. I know I didn't need much, seeing as Natsu's nose was so sensitive. Then, I put on jewelry. A gold necklace and gold hoop earrings. Now it was 6:55pm. Only 5 more minutes. I decided to write to my mom while I was waiting.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _Today, my best friend asked me to hang out with him alone. I think it's a date, but I am so confused. I'm not sure how to feel. On one hand, Natsu is a dear Nakama and I would never ruin that relationship. He is warm and bright and I can always count on him, no matter what. On the other hand, I am starting to see him in a different way in my head. You know I haven't had my first kiss yet, and I've been thinking about what it would be like to kiss Natsu. I bet it would be warm, no fiery hot. I'm thinking a lot about how his lips would feel. This is so bad. I bet Natsu doesn't even see me that way. i feel like I'm becoming like Juvia. Mama, I don't wanna ruin a good thing with Natsu, and I definitely don't want my heart broken by him. What should I do? If the time comes, should I just reject him. or should I go all in?_

 _With Love,_

 _Lucy_

I looked at the clock and gasped. It was already 7:15pm and Natsu was most definitely not here! He was standing me up?! I couldn't believe it! Why would he do that? He told me 7pm, I know that's what he said! Tears threatened to flood my eyes and I tried to hold in my emotions. Why did I trust that stupid flame brain for anything?! I can't believe I was actually feeling something for him! I can't believe I thought about kissing him! This is what happens when I let myself get distracted by boys.

At this point, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to cry. The pain of rejection was too much to handle for me. I had trusted Natsu and he had done this to me! As I cried, I summoned Plue to hold. My spirits would never reject me like this - they loved me. Oh, why had I trusted Natsu?

 **Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger. I know y'all are waiting for the date, but I'm more focused on getting that perfect kiss. Until next time... rate and review 3**


	5. Mine

**Okay, everyone. This is such a hard chapter for me, especially since I'm** ** _trying_** **to stay as close to character as possible. HOWEVER, this chapter will start going OOC, because I have no idea what would happen if Natsu and Lucy every seriously kissed, but I'm going based on what I** ** _want_** **to happen. I will probably do maybe one more chapter after this where I jump 5 years into the future, then I'll begin thinking up a new type of story. Hope you all enjoyed this story so far. Sorry if it sucked at all, lol.**

Natsu POV

It didn't take long to get dressed before I was running full speed to Lucy's house. People jumped out of the way as I barreled through the crowd yelling, "out of the way! OUT OF MY WAY!" I was practically breathing fire. When I left, it had been 7:05pm and it took me about 10 minutes to get to Lucy's. As I neared Lucy's house, I heard something. It sounded like... crying? But why would Lucy be crying?

I ran full speed into her house, thinking she was in trouble. "LUCY! What is it?!" I yelled as I looked around, looking for danger. No one else seemed to be around. Then I turned to look at Lucy.

She was wearing a long purple dress that sparkled a lot. It looked great on her. I looked closely, making sure Lucy wasn't hurt in any way. I didn't notice any bruises or scratches. I smelled her, but I didn't smell anything but her scent. Lucy definitely was not in danger. Yet, she had been crying, and now she was looking at me with murder in her eyes. Wait... Why was she looking at me like that?!

"Lucy..." I said carefully. "Lucy... what's going on?" There was a dark, scary aura around her. Suddenly, my heart began beating faster. Was she possessed or something? This was some Erza-level scary, and that was hard to achieve. Was I going to have to fight Lucy? No, I would just restrain her. She wasn't stronger than me.

"Natsu! How dare you come LATE! How DARE you make me WAIT for you!" She screamed as she slapped me. I held my stinging cheek as I looked at her in amazement. This was because I was late?! Damn, why didn't Lisanna tell me about this?! How could I have known how scary Lucy would get if I was late?

"Wait, Lucy. Let me explain...it was all that strippers fault. He tore my clothes so I had to go home to change!" I quickly said, hoping Lucy would believe me. Slowly, her dark aura started to dissipate. In moments, Lucy was back to herself, but she was still sad.

"I thought you had stood me up, Natsu." She said in small voice. I grabbed her by the face and made her look at me.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered, with a slight blush on her face. However, I didn't let go. I needed her to know how serious I was. I needed her to understand.

"I would never stand you up, Lucy." I said as I stared into her brown orbs. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Natsu..." She whispered.

"Lucy, I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my dearest Nakama. You mean everything to me. I would destroy anyone who made you cry." I said, still staring into her eyes.

Her eyes teared up again, but I don't think it was from sadness this time. I had seen these types of tears before, and I knew that they were tears of relief. I saw these tears back in Tenroujima when I told her that I knew we would survive. Lucy counted on me, and I would always be there for her. In that moment, I knew it was it. This must have been the feeling that Lisanna told me about. Our faces were so close, I would only have to move a little distance. I looked down at her lips, which were plump and pink. I inhaled her scent, it was intoxicating. I looked into her eyes one more time, trying to convey my wish to her. Slowly, I moved closer, but I stopped. I remembered what Lisanna had said. I had to make sure this was what she wanted. Our lips were so close, but I didn't close the distance. Instead, I looked back into those big brown eyes. Lucy looked at me, the tears were dried now, and her pupils were large. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she nodded.

Lucy POV

As I was crying, I heard Natsu barge into my home. How dare he just barge in like that? He didn't even have the decency to knock! Not only that but he was 20 MINUTES LATE! My sadness melted away as anger took over. How dare he make light of me!

When he ran in, he automatically looked around. He didn't even notice me becoming more and more angry. I felt like I was going to lost control. I was going to make sure Natsu learned his lesson. He would NEVER, EVER hurt me again!

Finally, Natsu looked at me, and I prepared my onslaught, "Natsu! How dare you come LATE! How DARE you make me WAIT for you!" I slapped him across the cheek. I wanted to punch him or kick him, but I knew that even a dumbass like him would understand the meaning behind a slap. I was prepared to do more when he suddenly raised his hands in surrender.

"Wait, Lucy. Let me explain...it was all that strippers fault. He tore my clothes so I had to go home to change!" My mouth opened with a little "oh." Oh no, I had overreacted. I hadn't even thought that maybe Natsu would have an excuse for being late. I just assumed the worst. I felt like shit then. He was my best friend, why would I think he would hurt me. I needed to explain myself, but I didn't want him to laugh at me. I couldn't stand it if he laughed at me.

"I thought you had stood me up, Natsu." I said in a very small voice. Part of me hoped he hadn't heard. But he had, because then he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I was shocked - he was so close to me that his eyes looked like onxy pools, swimming with intent. My cheeks began to redden as I whispered, "N-Natsu?"

He didn't let go of me, but he continued to stare at me. I didn't know what to do or what to think. I could only look at those eyes and breath in his scent. He smelled like firewood - so comfortable. His smell made me want to just cuddle. And his eyes were so dark and deep - I couldn't look away.

"I would never stand you up, Lucy." I heard him say. He was so serious, I couldn't help but believe him. Of couse, this was Natsu, my Natsu. "Natsu..." I heard myself whisper. I couldn't help it. His name just slid off my tongue, but it felt different to say it this time. This time it felt like a plea, but a plea for what. However, when I looked at him, it was like he understood me. He knew what that one word meant. My heart swelled as I looked at this man. There was nothing but love in my eyes and I saw the same in his. This was my best friend, the one person who would always be there for me. I loved him so much.

"Lucy, I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my dearest Nakama. You mean everything to me. I would destroy anyone who made you cry." At this, my eyes began to tear up again, but it wasn't from sadness. I was so happy, I had so much love, that I was crying with joy. And I knew that Natsu understood this. Natsu was in my heart, he was my light.

Then, I saw him look at my lips. This was it. I knew then what would come next, but I wasn't afraid of it anymore. Natsu was everything to me, and I wanted him to have my first kiss. I wanted it to be him. I knew I was blushing, and I knew that I was nervous and scared. Mama never told me what my first kiss would be like. I would ask my guild mates, and they told me it would be as special as I allowed it to be. Well, this was it. Natsu was moving in and I felt my breath hitch. I didn't know what to do. A small part of me wondered if I should push him off. He stopped then and looked at me. Did he read my thoughts? Did he feel my struggle? No, he was asking. My heart swelled again. He knew how much this meant to me and he was asking. Oh how I loved him for that. I nodded slowly.

Then, Natsu closed the distance between our lips. As his lips pushed into mine, I felt such a powerful feeling that I thought my heart would burst. His lips were so warm, they were almost hot. Though they were chapped, they were soft. Slowly, his lips moved against mine and I matched his movements as best as I could. After a few seconds, he pulled back. When he pulled back, I saw something different in his eyes, something I had never seen. What was it?

Natus POV

When Lucy nodded, I closed the distance between our lips, praying I wouldn't miss. Her lips were soft and warm. As I kissed her, I felt something in my heart awaken. I was engulfed in Lucy's scent and I only wanted more of this kiss. I slowly moved my lips against hers, making sure to stay tuned to her needs. She met my movements right away and I had to suppress the urge to deepen the kiss. Everything inside my head was screaming for more. I wanted more Lucy. Her smell, her taste, her sounds - I wanted to claim it all!

I pulled back because I needed to make sure Lucy was okay with her. It took everything for me to end the kiss, but I did. I looked at her with new eyes. Her face was flushed, but Mavis was she beautiful. Her eyes were something else - they were wide and full of love. I could see, how could I not see it before? Her breathing was ragged - was she this affected by me? My instincts screamed for more Lucy. I wanted to taste her, to hold her, to have her. I didn't want to fight these urges. I could see that Lucy felt the same way. Slowly, softly, I grabbed her face again.

"Lucy..." I whispered hoarsely. Why was my voice so hoarse? Why was my breathing so ragged? Why did I want her so much? "Lucy..." I whispered again. Her name, it was all I needed to say. I knew she would understand. I leaned in and captured her lips in mine again.

This time, I began to deepen the kiss. I still went slow. I wanted to make sure she was okay with this. I was doing his best to curb my desire to ravage her mouth. This was her first kiss and I would not ruin it. Yet, I wanted more. Her lips were so, so soft. She felt so good. Her hands were in my hair and it felt so amazing. I could feel her heart beating and I loved the way her body felt against mine. She fit so perfectly into me.

Finally, I softly nipped her lips, asking permission into her mouth. She gasped then and I tentatively tasted her. I groaned as I tasted strawberries on her tongue. Mavis, she was perfect! I began to explore her cavern thoroughly - I wanted to taste every inch of her. At first, her tongue was submissive, but slowly I felt her reach into my own mouth. I groaned again when her tongue stroked mine. How did this feel so damn good? My hands were on her waist, and I gently squeezed her. She responded by pressing herself more into me.

Finally, she began to fight my tongue for dominance. Her moans of pleasure filled my ears, sending a fire down my body. This feeling was foreign, but I didn't fight it. I wanted more of her. I wanted all of her. It felt like hours before we finally both pulled away for air. I stared at her gasping. Her chest was bouncing up and down from her heavy breathing and her cheeks were flushed. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Lucy..." I whispered, as I gently stroked her face. Her name was all I needed. I conveyed all of my feeling into her name.

She grabbed my hand and leaned into it. Her eyes were closed and she smiled. "Natsu..." she whispered back. I felt the love that poured out of her mouth into my name. Finally, she looked back at me. Her brown orbs asked me to do what I had never done before. But it felt right. Just like the kiss, I knew this was the natural next steps. The foreign words tumbled out of my lips in a hoarse whisper,

"I love you, Lucy."


End file.
